DNA polymerases catalyze the synthesis of DNA and can be found in all cells as well as being encoded in numerous viruses. Although all DNA polymerases possess 5'-3' DNA polymerase activity, DNA polymerases differ from one another in numerous other properties. For example, some enzymatic activities that are possessed by some DNA polymerases, but absent in other DNA polymerases include: double stranded DNA 5'-3' exonuclease activity, single-stranded DNA 3'-5' exonuclease activity, double-stranded 3'-5' DNA exonuclease activity, RNase H activity, reverse transcriptase activity, and the like. Additionally, different DNA polymerases may have different optimal pH and temperature ranges for activity. Furthermore, DNA polymerases may differ in the rate in which they catalyze DNA synthesis.
Purified DNA polymerases have numerous uses in vitro. A detailed description of DNA polymerases, including methods for their isolation, can be found among other places, in DNA Replication 2nd edition, by Kornberg and Baker, W. H. Freeman & Company, New York, N.Y. 1991. In vitro uses of DNA polymerases include, for example, the labeling and synthesis of hybridization probes, DNA sequencing, and DNA amplification. A DNA amplification method employing DNA polymerases that has been particularly useful is the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) technique. The technique of PCR is described in numerous publications, including, PCR: A Practical Approach, M. J. McPherson, et al., IRL Press (1991 ), PCR Protocols: A Guide to Methods and Applications, by Innis, et al., Academic Press (1990), and PCR Technology: Principals and Applications for DNA Amplification, H. A. Erlich, Stockton Press (1989). PCR is also described in many U.S. Patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,683,195; 4,683,202; 4,800,159; 4,965,188; 4,889,818; 5,075,216; 5,079,352; 5,104,792; 5,023,171; 5,091,310; and 5,066,584, which are hereby incorporated by reference. The PCR technique typically involves the step of denaturing a polynucleotide, followed by the step of annealing at least a pair of primer oligonucleotides to the denatured polynucleotide, i.e., hybridizing the primer to the denatured polynucleotide template. After the annealing step, an enzyme with polymerase activity catalyzes synthesis of a new polynucleotide strand that incorporates the primer oligonucleotide and uses the original denatured polynucleotide as a synthesis template.
In many instances, a given DNA polymerase may fail to synthesize the desired polynucleotide product. These failures may be attributable to a number of reasons including such problems as template and primer base pair mismatches, lack of proofreading, insufficient rate of synthesis, high misincorporation rate, inability to transcribe GC or AT rich regions, lack of sufficient processivity (processivity refers to the length of synthesis product formed before the polymerase stops synthesis), etc. It is therefore of interest to provide new methods and compositions for improved polynucleotide synthesis over a wide variety of experimental conditions.